final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Final Space
Airing on TBS, Final Space is a serialized animated comedy created by independent filmmaker, actor, comedian and entrepreneur Olan Rogers. Final Space is produced by Conan O'Brien's Conaco and New Form, in association with Turner's Studio T. Plot The intergalactic escape follows an astronaut named Gary and his planet-destroying sidekick called Mooncake. Together, the two embark on serialized journeys through space in order to unlock the mystery of where the universe actually ends and if it actually does exist. Cast * Olan Rogers as Gary, Mooncake and Tribore * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as HUE * David Tennant as Lord Commander * Tika Sumpter as Quinn * Steven Yeun as Little Cato * Coty Galloway as Avocato * Caleb McLaughlin as Young Gary * Ron Perlman as John Goodspeed * John DiMaggio as Superior Stone and The Arachnitects * Shannon Purser as Shannon Thunder * Keith David as Bolo * Andy Richter as Gatekeeper * Conan O'Brien as Clarence *Ashly Burch as Ash Graven *Ron Funches as Fox * Gina Torres as Helper Hula (season 1) Production Development The Idea for the show originated back in Mid-2010. Olan Rogers released a video named Gary Space '' through his personal YouTube channel, as part of a planned ten-part animated web-series.4 The project soon went into limbo three episodes in, Rogers eventually explained on Facebook that both him and the artist for the series, Dan Brown, became busy at that time, but were in talks of continuing. Pilot release In early 2016, he announced that project was now under the new name ''Final Space and revealed screenshots of the short through a vlog on his YouTube channel; he also spoke in a vlog about his experiences with New Form for their in making the pilot Incubator 3 Series, and mentioning that the company was looking to get it sold as a series as well as pitching more ideas for them including another short name The Lion's Blaze. The pilot for Final Space '' was posted on Rogers’ YouTube channel, now gaining +610k views. Soon the video caught the attention of Conan O’Brien, whom then invited him to Los Angeles to pitch ''Final Space to TBS as a full series and also joined production as an executive producer alongside Rogers and 3rd Rock from the Sun writer and producer David Sacks. Season 1 *Chapter One *Chapter Two *Chapter Three *Chapter Four *Chapter Five *Chapter Six *Chapter Seven *Chapter Eight *Chapter Nine *Chapter Ten Season 2 * The Toro Regatta * The Happy Place * The Grand Surrender * The Other Side * The Notorious Mrs. Godspeed * The Arachnitects * The First Times They Met * The Remembered * The Closer You Get * The Lost Spy * The Set Up * The Descent Into Darkness * The Sixth Key Trivia * The pilot was planned to be rebooted and pitched to Cartoon Network, but those plans fell through. Gallery Wiki-wordmark.png Maxresdefault.jpg Wiki-background GarySpaceTitleCard.png Final_Space_Gallery-1.jpg Final_Space_Gallery-2.jpg Final_Space_Gallery-3.jpg Final_Space_Gallery-4.jpg Final_Space_Gallery-5.jpg Final_Space_Gallery-6.jpg Final_Space_Gallery-7.jpg finalspaceposter_mooncake.jpg Video Final Space TBS Original Final Space PROMO Series Premiere February 26 TBS Final Space Coming to TBS SNEAK PEEK TBS Final Space TEASER Official Trailer Coming in January TBS Final Space OFFICIAL TRAILER Series Premiere February 26! TBS Final Space Official Trailer 3 TBS Final Space Official Trailer 2 TBS Final Space Bodega PROMO TBS Final Space That is a Planet Killer - Season 1, Ep.1 CLIP TBS Final Space Making Of Final Space Origins, pt. 1 BEHIND THE SCENES TBS Final Space Gary Meets Quinn EXCLUSIVE Chapter 1 TBS Reference Category:Shows Category:A-Z Category:Kids